


Simple Little Thrill

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: A little real life begets fandom.Isaac finds out it's a thrill and a bit of a turn on when he puts his wedding ring back on after doing household chores





	Simple Little Thrill

Notes: There's no way but a perfectly harmonized three way relationship for these guys. They're all married here. Isaac an artist, Jackson a model, and Scott became a vet. It's only slightly important to the plot.

 

Isaac has become rather domestic after things between Jackson and Scott settled down.  
One of his favorite little things, something almost too silly to even say out loud?  
That moment after finishing the evening dishes, when he slips his wedding ring back on.

 

At some point, Scott gets home from the vet's clinic to surprise Isaac with a kiss at the back of the neck.  
It devolves into kisses and hands everywhere. Before they know it they're mostly naked, sat on the edge of the bed and hastily pulling up a sheet around Isaac's pale legs and back.  
By the time Jackson comes home- thankfully phone in hand ready to record this- they're midway through fucking like, well, wild animals (as the documentarian would describe).  
Jackson gets a few scandalous pictures on his phone, mostly Isaac's pale back with the layout of moon phases trailing his spine, Scott's dark hands on his hips making the sheet slip just a bit.  
When they're done, McCall feels the need to remind Jackson NOT to post this to Instagram, as his sometimes his habit despite Isaac's reservations about living their polyamous life in the public eye.  
"None. Of. That... Counts as "tasteful nudes". Never mind what you tell your fans.  
The model smiles. "It's just for me I promise."  
"Just for us you mean," Isaac pants. He loves them both equally but he'll be the first to admit he can't get enough of the contrast of Scott's cinnamon skin against his ghostly paleness.


End file.
